1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna having a monopole design for at least two wireless communication services consisting of a monopole element 10, structured essentially along a straight line 11.
2. The Prior Art
Monopole antennas for several wireless communication services are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,982 B2. There, the block diagram of an antenna for several wireless communication services is indicated in FIG. 21b. The radiator of the vertical antenna conductor is selected to be sufficiently large for the wireless communication service having the lowest frequency. For the case of a required frequency-selective shortening of the electrically effective wave length for higher wireless channel frequencies, interruption points are inserted in the vertical antenna conductor, i.e. suitable dummy elements to configure the vertical diagram and the foot point impedance. In many cases, however, it is advantageous to select the radiator length so that it is not sufficiently large for the lowest frequency range, but rather uses shortened radiators for several wireless communication services. An antenna having a desired low structural shape for several wireless communication services is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,997 B1. This antenna has the disadvantage that because of its shape, which deviates from rotational symmetry, it does not possess a sufficient omnidirectional directional diagram, in terms of azimuth. Furthermore, because of its structural shape, it cannot be used as a communication antenna for several communication services, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,982, with the antenna for satellite reception indicated there.